


Fantasies

by tremblingstockings



Category: Astrology - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Androids, Fantasy, Female wetting, Omorashi, Other, Wetting, Writing, male wetting, writing reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremblingstockings/pseuds/tremblingstockings
Summary: A collection of all the fantasies from my blog.





	1. 1

Consider:   
A character that is pee shy and has had some accidents in front of their S/o in the past, and at one point their S/o notices that the character has to pee and says that if they can’t hold it they can go on a tree/in a bottle/etc.  
And the character actually stands up to do so and their partner is stunned.  
And the character is blushing and mutters “you’ve always been ok about this so I… I guess it’s ok…”   
And they go really loudly making the partner blush too…  
And if the person has an accident for whatever reason the partner is like “are you ok?!”   
And instead of hiding their face or looking away they look at their partner with an overwhelmed smile and sigh and say “Yeah… I’m ok.”


	2. 2

You feel my weight against your hip as you come to your senses. You’re laying on your back and confused look up at me, tugging at the restraints that pull your arms and hold your ankles together, but to no avail. I have a gleam in my eyes and you notice that your bladder is desperately full. I glance down at your twitching member and raise my brow. “Oh?” I murmur.  
I reach down as if to unbutton your pants but instead unbutton your shirt from the bottom up and you feel the cold air on your torso, making you shudder. You want warmth, you crave it, but I only stare at you.  
You knew I would pull something like this but were unsure of when. Your heart races as you realize what I’m doing. I lean down near your crotch and lay my sharp tongue on your swelled and throbbing bladder, and then trace my tongue up to your neck. Your whole body shivers and you writhe. I press down on your bladder and you cry out. I grab your member over your pants and whisper “not yet…”  
All you can do is breathlessly beg, but I’m merciless. Your shirtless torso is damp with sweat. I put my hand on your chest and feel your rapid heart beat, and I get close to your ear, you have tears in your eyes and I whisper “give in. I dare you.”  
You hesitantly let out a trickle that soon turns into a flood, even puddling up over your belt line. It warms you all over and your breathy moans are cut off by my lips and I pin your body under me as you writhe and continue lose control, shaking all over.  
I have won. And you’ll clean up when I tell you to.  
For now, you are mine. And your blissful trembling only proves it.


	3. Laughing fantasy

I just really love the thought of someone wetting themselves while laughing; and perhaps the happiness doesn’t even fade afterwards.   
Imagine straddling someone while they laugh full-heartedly, with their body just shaking and warming up and they can’t even talk or breathe because they’re just laughing so hard. Their thighs underneath you warm up from their energy and you start to feel a spurt dampen their pants and you look down at the small glistening patch, then there’s another, and another and with each fit of laughter they can’t stop and start peeing a torrent into their pants with a loud hissing and the sound of the fabric absorbing it and into your clothing, warming the both of you. They’re gasping by this point and you hold them closer, and their laughter starts to soften because they were just so desperate to go, and their gasps turn to gentle sighs of relief as you press their bladder and they soak themselves even more forming a puddle and they blush, smiling and shaking with their heads up because of how it feels.


	4. Fair fantasy

I keep imagining being on a ride at the fair with someone and they get nervous on rides and they had to go bit but they don’t tell me and they’re on the ride near me but in another seat(?) and at one point I hear them gasp or groan and I look over but can’t see too well what’s been going on because of the motion and when the ride stops I look over and they’re looking down and then they look at me shyly and theres a big patch on their pants and urine is dripping from their legs and they’re in a puddle… Aww and then the ride lets people off and they get up and I go to them and they’re so embarrassed but I’m there for them and I cheer them up


	5. Store fantasy

Saw a desperate cashier and it reminded me of a story someone told me.

When they were waiting in line and they had to pee very badly and they couldn’t hold it and they absolutely drenched themselves in the line. (They were wearing blue jeans and they got darkened and heavy and dripping) The cashier asked if they were ok and they just red-faced handed and trembling handed the cashier the money and took their stuff. 

But yeah could you imagine being in a line for getting stuff and behind you you here and faint groan followed by the sound of their urine pattering unto the floor? Or if you were the cashier and you saw someone come up to you looking bashful and nervous and slowly leaking as you scan, and they bite their lip as you scan items and they nervously ounce on their feet.   
If you were going to scan your items and a cashier is squirming and fidgeting as the item just doesn’t scan, over and over….


	6. Lap fantasy

Someone sitting in your lap and their warm body pins you down and they have to go but you don’t let them off of you. Ocasionally you can see their legs fidgeting and their hands tapping where they sit.   
Suddenly, their legs tighten around you and you feel something. You think to let them off but for some reason you can’t say it. They beg, saying they’re going to wet themselves and that it would be in your lap. 

But even though you’re trapped under them, the real one trapped is them, for you won’t let them get up despite their pleas. 

There are more spurts and you can hear it and feel it absorb into your pants as well and they tighten their legs. You trace your fingers on their shoulder and through their hair and down their neck telling them to relax and they give a faint moan and they sigh loudly in relief as their legs loosen and relax on either side of you. You can feel the strong warmth soaking the both of you, followed by their hands and legs trembling. Color comes to their face as they lean their head back relieved and embarrassed and drenched, wetting forcefully. You stare them in the eyes when they nervously look back at you, not letting them get up until they’re done.


	7. Kissing fantasy

You’re kissing your lover. They pull away a bit and you ask why and they say it’s to breathe. You tell them to hold it, and you continue kissing them and you grab their hair. You can feel them shift a bit as they try to pull back again and you put your hand on their bladder and press it. Their voice raises an octave in shock as you go further against them roughly.   
“Hold it.” you order, and you continue to press their bladder. They use their strength to push you off of them, breathing heavy.   
You look down and see a patch starting to form. “I said to hold it.”   
They wince “I can’t… I-” You press their bladder again and they inwardly shriek as you go back to kissing them, their groans and relief muffled by your mouth as the sound of them wetting the fabric of their clothes fills your ears, made faster by your hand on their bladder.


	8. Dream fantasy

You’re walking around when you notice a strong pressure in your bladder. You try to run, but for some reason your arms feel… Stuck. And your legs feel stuck… You force your way free of this unknown force, running forward to the bathroom, but the door is locked. You’re trying to pull and tug at the door knob, trying, trying. A force is holding you back.your arms are pulled back. Your legs can’t move.   
You wake up, breathing frantically.   
You feel a weight on your body, mostly your wrists. You look up, and you see your lover, staring down at you, eyes gleaming, their hands are pinning your wrists down.   
You squirm a bit, really feeling the pressure on your bladder. They sit on top of it, sending a strong wave through your lower abdomen causing you to mildly groan in surprise.   
They lean forward, looking you in the eyes.   
“Do it.”   
You look back at them and raise your eyebrows. You would be more confused if you hadn’t been in this situation before. But your lover enjoyed these tricks and you didn’t want to admit it, but you hoped they’d try something like this.   
The pressure on your bladder gets stronger, and you feel a slight spurt push your pajama pants forward a bit before the warm stream trickles down unto/between your thighs. They lean their body closer until they’re laying on you, feeling the movement of your chest as you breathe.   
You continue, the stream getting stronger as the warmth soaks your pajama pants and causes them to cling to your legs and underneath you, the noise of it only slightly drowned out by the sheets.   
You shudder as the relief sends a chill up your spine and waves of pressure die down.   
You lean up a bit to see that they are also slightly soaked from you. They’re blushing and starting to grin, their fingers interlocking with yours as you sigh from relief.   
You feel their lips on your neck, then your cheek, you feel the lips pull back into smiles and giggles. They ask you if it felt good.   
You don’t know how to respond, all you feel is a fluttering in your chest and warmth in your face as they look at you with a loving expression.   
They pull their hands off your wrists and you feel the cold air on them. They move their hands to your shoulders, lean back for another kiss on your cheek, and they tell you it’s time to clean up.


	9. Zodiac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the signs wet themselves (obligatory zodiac meme)

Aires: They were playing a game and struggling because of their bathroom need. They wanted to leave but they were doing so well and it was almost over after all. Suddenly the ball flies toward them and in a feeble attempt to react the ball hits them square in the bladder. They gasp and collapse, wetting themselves full force. Other players thought they were hit somewhere more personal and checked to see if the Aires was ok, and are surprised to see their state. The person who threw/kicked the ball apologizes profusely.

Taurus: They spent long hours walking, driving, working, and are tired and their bladder had been desperate all day. They walk to the door of their home that rainy cold night, leaking and barely awake. They close the door behind them in the dark house and just let go and they’re so cold and exhausted that to relax their bladder at least feels amazing and they figure they’ll just take care of it later. 

Gemini: They were so busy with other things that they barely payed attention to their need. They frantically search for a bathroom and when they find one they rush in but they can’t get their clothes off in time do to a mishap with their clothes and their fidgeting. They were so desperate they almost forgot they were in a public place and they find something to cover up.

Cancer: They sat in class during a long lecture and realized that their bladder was aching like crazy. A person next to them stopped writing suddenly and looked defeated as a patch spread. The Cancer gasps and the teacher/professor sends them outside and the Cancer goes outside with them. The Cancer when alone with the other person comforts the other person, smiles, puts their finger to their lips and begins to wet themselves too. The other person is stunned and their heart is warmed by their sensitivity. 

Leo: They were sitting in a circle of truth or dare, and they have been a pro and not turned down a single one, and they’ve been watched with fascination. One looks to them in the eye and dares the Leo to pee themselves. The Leo smirks, stands proudly from where they’re sitting, and let’s loose, peeing a torrent into their clothing. The person who dared them is speechless and the Leo smirks and deep down enjoys the feeling.

Virgo: They walked to a podium with shaky legs, not at all prepared to give their presentation. They go along ok but their bladder says otherwise. They power through even though they’ve leaked a bit and quickly consider running off stage, but it’s too late and they slowly start wetting. Fortunately, the podium hides them. They quickly head offstage and no one can say for sure if they wet themselves or not. 

Libra: They shifted and tightened their legs, unable to believe that they could be stuck in such awful traffic. They looked for any sign of relief, even searching their car for a cup or a bottle or something, but they found none after long hours of holding. They realize though that they’re heading home and no would see them and so they decide to just let go not to hurt themselves. The relief feels amazing. 

Scorpio: They glanced at the roller coaster before them, uncertain now if it was really something they were up for. However, they waited so long their feet hurt and that feeling in their lower abdomen could just be nerves. As the ride peaks slowly they realize in horror that they were actually desperate, and in that drop their heart sinks and a familiar warmth begins to spread. They get off the ride barely able to walk but see that they weren’t the only ones in that predicament.

Sagittarius: They spent hours of frantic searching, fidgeting desperately and making sure no one else saw them, but the bathroom was no where in sight. They felt a spurt and winced, for time was running out. They started picking up the pace, leaking more and wincing, and by the time they turn a corner they freeze and lean against the wall. Their bladder gives in and a dark patch spreads like wildfire. 

Capricorn: They were with their friends and their friends were being really funny. In the heat of the moment they felt their bladder twinge but decided to ignore it. They were having so much fun. One of their friends playfully tickles the Capricorn and they shriek and laugh wildly as a patch forms. It’s too late. They feel guilty when they’re done, breathing heavily, but the friend tells them not to worry since it wasn’t the Capricorns fault. 

Aquarius: The party they were at was wild and they lost count of the shots they took. The beat and melody of the song playing was heaven to their ears and body as they danced in a haze surrounded by other loud and happy people. As they’re in the crowd they can’t help but wonder if they’re feeling desperate. They decide not to worry about it and start to leak as they dance. Their reaction is a bit delayed but they don’t call attention to themselves as they pause and drearily soak themselves on the dance floor. 

Pisces: It was a long night of sleep, and the Pisces looked just too cute as they laid there, curled up in a bunch of blankets. Their friends however, had a plan and were ready to follow through with it. They touched the Pisces hand to see if they were really out or not and sure enough the Pisces didn’t wake up and was dreaming. They lifted the Pisces hand and slowly dipped it in some warm water and waited. The Pisces shifted a little and they dreamt suddenly that they were in a warm sea, as reality showed them slowly soaking their blankets. The Pisces gives a tiny smile and they hug their blankets closer to them.


	10. Social media fantasy

I keep getting this fantasy of being on some kind of social media and seeing a video of some cute person sitting in a car being filmed by a friend, and the person occasionally shows signs of desperation just seconds before one of them makes everyone starts laughing. So the video gets all shaky and hysterical from laughter but the poor cutie who had to go starts wetting themselves as they laugh. The person starts to cover their face or put their hand over the camera as the friend just keeps making them laugh. The one filming zooms in on them and asks hysterically “DID YOU PEE YOURSELF?” or saying corny lines like “Smile for the camera!!” trying to embarrass them and getting all close as the person is just laughing and helplessly soaking themselves all embarrassed amongst their hysterical friends. <3 

What’s even better is all the routes it could take afterwards. Like another video is posted and it’s of them walking along to find a place to change. The person being like “Do you have any clothes? cause my friend peed their pants!” 

If the person didn’t like that the video was posted they may post a video where they got the friend that filmed to wet themselves as revenge! A scenario later of someone showing the video to people and the person getting kinda shy or maybe even finding it funny, admitting how bad they needed to pee when that was filmed.


	11. Wetting slowly

Ooh what if someone was very desperate and they were given permission to wet but it’d have to be done really really slowly…  
So they’d need to focus all their attention on keeping the flow slow and steady even though they feel like exploding >:3


	12. confidence fanatasy

You know what I don’t see enough of in omorashi?   
People who wet but still have their self-confidence. 

Getting shy and blushing is super cute and wonderful - gets the heart racing.   
But there’s something about confidence that just gets to me.   
Like if someone was in public, wet themselves, and they just give an embarrassed smile but then laugh it off and shrug and go “Ah no big deal, I’ll take care of it in a bit”

Not to mention: cheeky, naughty, _on-purpose_ wetting. 

Just imagine the possibilities that could arise from a person who’s less modest with someone who has that fetish. For them to squirm and groan but internally be satisfied, watching their partner with a glimmer in their eye from the mutual satisfaction. For them to speak of an accident possibility with nonchalance and then turn and wink at their partner. For them to seem kind of surprised by the dark patch forming, smirk and giggle, then give their partner a look that’s almost challenging, like: “That’s right, I wet myself.”   
“What are you going to do about it.”


	13. Holding contest fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things to consider for holding contests

There’s something really great about the prompt for a holding contest because there are so many ways you can take it. 

\- If you want to go a romantic route you could have a couple hold together and over time have them tease each other and try to make the other one go because one of them has to win 

\- Both of them giving up at the same time 

\- Comforting each other or laughing if they both fail 

\- One of them not making it and the other one comforting them 

\- One of them running to the bathroom and coming back to see the other one wet themselves 

\- Not to mention it can be totally platonic too, or even a solo effort if you keep the attention on one character or if you keep the characters simply friends 

\- A holding contest amongst many people. More than one person wetting themselves. 

\- People fighting over who gets the bathroom first in complete desperation


	14. Dream I had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream I had about a crush of mine

He glanced down at himself with a firm grip on the crotch of his sweatpants.   
“Why are you so afraid?” I murmured.  
“I don’t… Want to…” He muttered.   
I had my hand on his broad shoulders, rubbing the smooth fabric of his shirt, back and forth. His head lowered and he sighed. He knew he was going to lose this battle.   
“I’m here… If you have an accident I won’t be upset. I won’t be mad. I won’t be disgusted. I won’t be embarrassed you’re near me.” I kept my voice low and soothing as I continued to rub his back. He shuddered and I heard a familiar hiss.  
“Hm?” I murmured.   
I looked down to see a dark patch spreading quickly with a low pattering of droplets falling to the sidewalk.  
“Ggh… Nn…” He groaned quietly, looking away and covering his blushing face with his hands. The patch paused in growth but quickly resumed.   
I couldn’t help but giggle quietly to myself. “Wow… It really couldn’t wait…”  
He looked away. “Please don’t look at me…”   
“Shhh… I told you. I’m here. It’s ok.” I wrapped my arm that was on his shoulder around his torso tightly for a hug. He was warm and clammy, it was as if I could feel his nervousness in his blood. I waited for the warmth to stop spreading across his pants. I stepped back as it finally tapered off with a puddle at his feet.  
He let go of his face and stared at the ground with shaky breath.   
“See? It’s ok. It’s ok,” I reassured.  
He nervously glanced at me and then away again. I gave him another hug and he seemed to debate squirming away but then slowly and shakily put his hands on my back as well and I felt his heart and breathing slow.


	15. Reluctance to pee

When a person tells the other person they can go, but the other person doesn’t give in right away…  
1\. A: “It’s ok, you can go.”  
B: (blushing) “A-are you sure?”  


2\. A: “It doesn’t look like you can hold it much longer. If it’s hurting or something you can just-”  
B: “No, no! I’m fine. I can hold it.”  


3\. A: “Just let go if it’s getting bad.”  
B: “It’s not getting bad.”  
A: (presses B’s bladder, and B writhes flustered)  
A: “I think it’s getting bad…”  


4\. A: “No one can see us. If you really can’t hold it then…”  
B: “No. I… Gh… Dammit…!”  
A: “It’s ok, relax…”  
B: “…….No one can see us…?”  


5\. A: “Just rest, and relax…”  
B: “this is so embarrassing…” (Blushing)  


A: “it’s ok… Just go.”  
B: “I-I can’t…!” (Their heart is racing)  
A: (holds their hand) “I’m here…”  


6\. A: “That’s it, easy now. Just let go.”  
B: “W…We’re in public… Everyone will see me…!”


	16. A little embarrassment

Person A: “ya know, I hear (your name) still wets (himself/herself/themselves) sometimes…!”   
Person B: (turns to you) “Heheh! Aww… Are you a little potty-pants?”


	17. Connor imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If deviants could sense human things regardless of being able to do them

Connor stood, crouched on the cold roof next to Hank. After scanning the area he knew one of the deviants was still there. 

“I know there’s still one here. I have to get the information on Jericho.” He stated to Hank. 

Hank grabbed his arm, “Connor you will get yourself killed!” 

“I have to take that chance, lieutenant.” 

“No- Connor!” Hank called out as Connor got up from where he was crouched, bolting to the deviant. Hank stared off to him, irritated, “Son of a bitch…” 

Everything happened in a moment, but it felt like an hour. Connor reached the blond deviant that had been hiding and grabbed him by the arm. He looked into his eyes. His name was Simon, and the key to Jericho was at Ferndale station. And he was afraid. Afraid. Afraid. Afraid. It was like a glitch, the fear took over Simon’s head, which took over Connor’s head.

Connor wanted to let go but he couldn’t. He was frozen, staring at Simon’s terrified blue eyes.   
As their hearts pumped rapidly, a warm wetness tingled in the nerves of the androids, starting at the crotch, and then trailing down their legs, startling Simon and confusing Connor. Connor was about to question, breathing heavily, when Simon pulled out the gun he was carrying and pointed it up under his neck and pulled the trigger. 

With a loud bang, Connor dropped the deviant, startled.  
“Connor!” Hank called out to him. Connor was stone faced and silent, eyes wide. 

“I’m ok… I’m ok…” Connor wheezed. He started touching under his lip, and then looked at the tips of his fingers, seeing a large amount of blue blood on them.

“What the hell happened to you?” Hank asked, grabbing him by the shoulders. 

“When he… Was going to die, I… Felt like I was going to die myself… I felt his fear… The gunshot… I… I’m bleeding. We have to go…” Hank only stared on, concerned. Connor looked perfectly normal other than that he was terrified. But Connor felt the blue blood kept coming, trickling down his neck. 

He looked on from his fingers down to the crotch of his pants where he felt the tingling and saw a wet patch that trailed down to his knees. 

“When he… Wet himself… So did I…” Connor admitted sheepishly. He continued to look down at himself and touch the thigh of his pants, feeling warm dampness. 

“Wet himself…?” Hank asked, confused. He gave a quick glance down to Connor’s uniform pants and saw no trace of wetness.   
“The hell are you talking about? Androids don’t piss. You didn’t piss yourself.” 

Connor only continued to look away from Hank, convinced of what his eyes and nerves were telling him. “It would certainly be… Shameful… To show up back to the station in this state… I don’t want to inconvenience you…”   
Hank grabbed Connor by the shoulders and shook him. “It’s notreal, Connor! Snap out of it!” 

Connor blinked after being shook around and his attention focused on Hank after his vision blurred for a moment. His shiny brown eyes looked around at his environment, dazed. 

“See? You didn’t piss yourself,and neither did the android,” Hank clarified. 

Connor blinked, confused at such a statement.   
“Of course not, Lieutenant. Android’s don’t eat or eliminate waste.” 

Hank sighed, grateful that he had snapped out of it. 

“Next time, you need to listen to me,” Hank ordered, aggravated. 

“I will do my best, however in the case of the mission-” 

“Fuck that. I don’t ever want to see you get shaken up like that again.” 

“Lieutenant, I don’t understand-” 

“You listen to me, you hear me?” 

Connor was quiet and stared at the ground, trying to remember what he did that made Hank so angry.


	18. My submissive brain showed up

Character A: “You know I’m desperate right? You know what’d that’d do to my bladder… Are you trying to humiliate me? Here? In front of everyone? Do you have any idea how much that’d destroy me?” 

Character A gets closer to Character B, staring them in the eyes. 

Character A: “Do you have any idea how much lust would spark in me?” 

Character B looks over at A, surprised by the turn of events, but not shaken, and Character A’s eyes glow with anticipation. Character A gets close to Character B’s neck and gives it a smooth lick.

Character A: “If you’re going to follow through and wreck me, please be merciful and do it well.”


	19. Omo dom/sub game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this works or not, it was a dream I had.

Dreamt of a fun omo Dom/Sub game. Pretty simple. 

First you get the sub completely desperate to pee. (Squirming, hard to have legs apart, the whole bit. Probably an 8/10 would be good, since the game will go for a while. Set the desperation level by the subs bladder capacity, so there’s an even chance of the Dom or sub winning) Then you take them to the bathtub, and sit them down on the far opposite side of the faucet. You have their hands tied either above them or behind their back, and their feet are spread apart. The Dom is outside of the tub, but may tease the sub however the couple sees fit. (Establish touching rules before playing.) 

Now the game begins. The Doms goal, is of course, to make the Sub lose control. The Subs goal is to maintain control. (Establish what the winner gets before playing.)   
If the sub is already used to being ordered when to go, this will be especially difficult. The Dom gets 3 chances throughout the game to order the sub to wet themselves, to which the sub must resist if they want to win. The Dom should use them wisely.

The game will commence by the Dom pressing the squirmy subs bladder and making the sub more and more desperate as time goes on. The Dom will have no problem checking for leaks since the sub has their legs spread, and the Dom is allowed to provide their sub 3 cups of water throughout the game. This can go for as long as you want. If the Sub is clearly able to put up a fight, then it’s time for the second half of the game. 

The Dom then will go to the faucet of the tub, and turn the water on (a nice warm temperature). After seeing the nice reaction from the sub (if there is one), the Dom will close the drain. The water sneaking toward the crotch of the sub will act as a timer. The Dom can have the water pressure as thundering or as painfully slow as they want. If the subs crotch gets fully submerged with water, and there’s no traces of yellow in that water, the sub wins. And of course, if the sub loses control in any stages of the game, the Dom wins.   
Pretty fun and simple, and if the Dom and sub want to add more rules or determine who wins what, switch roles, or anything like that, they’re free to do so. Best to establish a safe word as well in case the sub gets too nervous, or if they feel they’re actually risking their health in how much they’re holding.


	20. Writing references pt 1.

DESPERATION DETAILS 

\- There’s really strong pressure especially when the legs move in certain positions which is often why someone who’s really desperate might stand or walk kind of funny 

\- the pressure when it first starts doesn’t really hurt its more like a feathery tingling feeling? It’s a bit hard to describe but that might help 

\- oh, and it’s sensitive, I might have mentioned before. So a strong poke or touch or movement will make those signals stronger 

\- it can throb after a while of holding - jot that down… It can really increase the nervousness of the character 

\- oh and pain is possible too, and cramping (think about it, it’s tight muscles for an extended time) 

\- all the feelings in one spot will most likely get the character tense until they go 

\- some people actually can get pretty irritable and might snap easily if waiting too long 

\- consider signs of distress in a desperate character like fidgeting, tapping their foot, shifting, crossing their arms, staring at their feet, biting their lip, furrowing their brow, etc. 

\- a bladder bulge can happen when the bladder is stretched too far with liquids. It’s pretty hard to describe in a way that’s attractive. It kind of looks like an egg under the skin or a weird alien pregnancy 

\- I would probably just hint at a bladder bulge by mentioning the characters fullness and the hint of their belt feeling like it’s cutting into their bladder from its fullness 

\- another thing is that sometimes a body is so full of liquid that there’s even more than just what’s in the bladder but it didn’t get a chance to filter down. So it’s possible for someone to pee themselves, then have to pee again in only ten minutes. And then a little bit more again, later. This is because the body is trying to catch back up after its delay from holding. 

\- desperation gets more intense in sudden temperature changes (particularly the cold or intense enough heat) or when they’re wet. Even when one doesn’t need to go they can feel an urge with this, so in desperation they’re screwed. 

\- might get reckless when desperate and will bang on a locked door instead of knocking, shout instead of talking, make rushed decisions, etc just to get somewhere for relief 

\- might talk less because of being distracted 

\- if horny (I notice in girls anyway) might have to pee even stronger or leak during masturbation/sex 

\- might undo a button or belt for relief from full bladder feeling 

\- the bladder is a lot like an upside down water balloon but the elastic muscle it has is actually a bit thicker than that of a balloon. It’s more like a rubber band, then consider the   
muscles that surround the pelvis/genitalia in general… It’s a pretty tough organ for what we put our characters through haha 

\- on average, It can hold up to six cups of urine and after this, desperation gets a bit more noticeable 

\- caffeine irritates the bladder and makes one have to pee more 

\- leaking or spurting can happen, pretty self explanatory, and both the brain and the bladder will crave more release and have much more intense desperation sensations 

\- desperation sensations sounds like a band name 

\- if the body is numb somehow from warmth from intoxication or extreme cold, it’ll be harder to feel desperation if they do 

\- laughter or fear can simply increase desperation if they don’t cause a wetting, especially if it’s very unexpected and don’t have time to let their body adjust to the change of pace 

\- nervousness like speaking in public, same thing 

-gripping themselves is rare but possible if it feels like the characters body is starting to fail them; might try to be subtle with it 

\- shaking the leg 

\- squirming/stiffening from sudden added pressure


	21. Writing references pt. 2

There are lots of scenarios of the person blushing or tearing up and sniffling and thats kind of cute.   
But, not everyone has that personality - not everyones ego gets shattered just like that or in that exact way. 

\- Say the person wetting is in a situation where it wouldn’t phase them, and they just shrug it off. Anyone that tries to give them trouble for it gets a snarky remark and a more challenging grin in return 

\- Say the person is the escapist type. They see that they’re wetting and quickly leave. They sort of awkwardly mutter some “Sorry, excuse me I need to-”’s trying to get away from a crowd. Them sheepishly accepting support from someone after they’ve gotten away. They’d probably also avoid eye contact of any kind.   
\- The shocked “starting to wet” stage of “Oh man… Oh no. I can’t believe.. What…!” The person covering their mouth with a little nervous chucking or putting their hands on their head as they just look at themselves. It sinking in and they go to putting their hands over their face with a nervous smile. 

\- Maybe the person doesn’t respond much to themselves wetting, but they show a little more when someone else notices them. Especially from an authoritative figure. Like a loud authoritative figure.   
“What did you..! Did you wet yourself?!”   
Them trying to own up to it and defend themselves sheepishly - or if the figure is stubborn and shameless and they just shrug uncaring and all the comments bounce right off them

\- A person having an accident away from a public setting and actually realizing they enjoy it and they relax into it, but they feel a chill run up their spine when they hear someone call their name from a distance.   
Do they confront the person? Are they frozen? Do they run?   
Depends on the character 

\- The person that tries to cover it up sheepishly. I love when the character is sort of a dorky cinnamon roll and is honestly just doing their best. If the stain isn’t really big and they’re trying not to get caught, blushing here and there. Even better if it’s obvious they’re hiding something or what they’re hiding. 

^ But really, you gotta love the types that are total ninjas when it comes to hiding their accidents and that come up with elaborate plans to not get caught   
(Cause that me. I call it survival mode)   
Ooh or what if they get caught in the midst of their planning, that’d be wild.

I do love that scenario of “Oh good.. No one saw me..”   
And then someone is there. 

\- The giggling type thats overwhelmed. Say they were laughing before or have good humor. Someone excitedly mentions that they’re wetting and the person start laughing and teasing along with the others, threatening to tickle or start a chain. The type thats overwhelmed and is just too caught up in the situation and their company for it to really sink in.   
Till later.   
\- The mild “Ah damn…” type of response. It’s just a mild inconvenience and they don’t really think about it much. But no matter where they go - it is noticeable.   
\- When people say stuff about themselves wetting. Ugh.. I eat it up. When they don’t even feel embarrassed about mentioning having an accident or wetting their pants - or would even go so far as to say something like “Sorry I’m late… Got stuck in traffic, no rest stops nearby… Yeah, (sigh) I uh, pissed myself…”


	22. Writing reference pt. 3

A collection of some of my favorite phrases related to wetting or desperation 

“I need to use the bathroom!”   
“You already have.”   
(desperate character looks does to see that they’re wetting themselves)

“I can’t wait. I’m sorry. I can’t wait.” 

“I can’t stop it! It won’t stop!” 

“He’s actually wetting himself!/herself!”/ “Couldn’t hold it huh?”/”They’re going to pee themselves!”   
(teasing lines toward someone that mention wetting just grab my heart tbh.   
And to me, the more blunt the better. For instance, “had an accident” is cute. “peed my pants” makes me want to hear more.)

(Side note, I have a bit of a soft spot for when people say “peed in my pants” I don’t know why, it just sounds kind of cute to me and makes me feel like blushing.) 

“Hold it!”   
“I can’t!” 

“Teacher, it’s an emergency.” (high school memories)  
“Oh no… no…” 

(shaky breaths and groans) 

(If on purpose) “It’s… warm…”   
(I have a soft spot for when people respond to wetting with satisfaction) 

“Look at his/her pants! They’re soaked!” 

“I’m going to___/I’m about to___!!!”


	23. Writing reference pt. 4

Couldn’t Hold It Wetting:   
\- Often the legs will go weak, and if not trembling possibly sinking to knees or even shifting feet around slightly to keep control of stance.   
\- If legs weaken they may try to hold unto something to stand, possibly leaning against a wall or grabbing unto a table or person   
\- Glances down at/away from their accident, often back and forth and quickly   
\- Gasps or sighs of surprise from sudden wetting, possible inward groans*   
\- A total loss of control usually has the urine jet out of them all at once and the patch will spread quickly and noisily   
\- Loud hissing and pattering unto the floor   
\- World will slow for them and chances are they’ll remain stuck until their accident is over. Very hard to move while wetting, especially during a full loss of control  
\- Clumsy and weak before/after an accident. Character may struggle walking or speaking. A lot of trembling and fumbling around.   
\- Wherever the urine goes is where it goes. It’s a full loss of control, there is no set area for urine to spread. It’s everywhere.  
\- Forceful and fast wetting will splatter more  
\- Once the bladder has less pressure the wetting may start to slow down and be less forceful   
\- Shoulders and breathing start to relax over time*   
\- Loss for words until accident is almost over/or over with the exception of soft uneven breathing 

Fear Wetting:   
\- Skin growing pale/clammy  
\- Trembling legs/hands (Or completely still hands - palms get very sweaty)   
\- Stuttering and voice quiet if they talk   
\- Buckling knees*   
\- Widened unblinking eyes, possible tears starting to form (Alternatively, eyes clenched shut) If tears happen they’ll likely roll down the cheeks very gently. No real sobbing or bawling would tend to occur until they’re out of their frozen state.   
-Quivering bottom lip   
\- Frozen body   
\- Patch on the clothing spreads in a slow creep rather than all at once like in a sudden accidental wetting   
\- Light pattering sound from the slow wetting, chances are it’ll continue as they remain still for a while   
\- Swallowing (throat feels closed and like something is stuck in it) and sniffling   
\- Pitiful glances at feared thing or towards someone else   
\- Possibly backing/turning away from feared thing, shoes squishing or splashing in puddle, shoulders stiff and chest feeling tight   
\- How afraid they are will determine how much attention goes to the wetting, the more afraid the less they’ll notice it 

Laughter Wetting:   
\- Uneven and forceful spurts with laughter. Think of putting your thumb on a strong hose that’s turned on and sliding it on and off.   
\- Struggling to breathe and throat might go squeaky and voice can go lighter or higher pitched.   
\- Second most likely to notice and mention the wetting while it occurs, next to the half-finished stage of the accidental wetting person. May or may not be amused by it   
\- If amused by the wetting, they’ll laugh more and wet faster. If unhappy about wetting, they may try to stop laughing and stop wetting. Both will be hard to control.  
\- Laughter may or may not stop before wetting finishes.  
\- Gasping for air and trying to grab unto something because an amused person may buckle into themselves or twist towards the side. If standing and buckling inwards often hands go up toward chest or face and go knees forward   
\- Pretty mobile and might move their feet slightly around   
\- Tears streaming down their face. If blushing occurs it likely occurs firstly because of the struggle to breathe while laughing  
\- Shaking shoulders from laughter   
\- Potentially struggling to stop in between laughter which makes them laugh more.   
\- Urine pattering will be randomly heard and forceful. Likely to splash everywhere.   
\- Skin will be warm all over mainly in the face, hands, arms, and chest (and of course their legs ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) 

Embarrassment Signs:   
\- Blushing and warmth in face, ears, neck, and possibly arms and hands 

\- Can also have a thin layer of sweat and clamminess in arms and hands. If cold areas and warm areas occur at the same time, it can make the person feel a little sick 

\- Feeling of wetting is the strongest thing they’ll feel. From the bladder pressure to each small stream that courses down   
\- Covering the mouth/face often. 

\- Avoiding eye contact/possibly blinking back tears 

\- Swallowing and struggling to speak either to defend themselves or apologize 

\- May try to hide their accident even if not hide-able

\- May smile or laugh nervously 

\- If very ashamed lips may tighten into a straight line and the lower lip may tremble 

\- Tucking into oneself, hands cross unto arms and head facing the floor 

\- May try to get away from others and make self alone 

\- May fidget and pick at their clothing 

\- May stammer when speaking 

 

* General Details:   
\- Shiny fabric where the wetting starts 

\- Hissing and small streams rolling down the calf or streaming between wherever legs are apart

\- Eyes may flutter closed with a long sigh of relief. Strong relief can have the head tilt back 

\- Starting can send a chill up their spine with a gasp 

\- Urine is warm and can radiate heat. You can feel the heat from fresh urine a few centimeters to an inch away. The more embarrassed, the warmer it will feel for the person experiencing it. 

\- Hands often are doing something. Hands and position expresses a lot about what a character is feeling. Frustrated hands may clench or go toward pockets, laughter hands can go all over the place, embarrassed hands go for the face or arms, and scared hands will tremble wherever they go

\- Breathing changes depending on relief (the more relieved the slower and more air will enter the lungs. Unless they’re afraid then it will often remain unsteady or fast) 

\- Low groans can have an almost purring/growling effect to their voice, mainly in males 

\- May have a dreary expression when finished 

\- Bladder is most sensitive when desperate, any light touch will greatly affect the characters control. 

\- Urine spreads for males wherever the tip of their junk lays. This means the patch could start at the center of their crotch between their legs, up toward the button of their pants, or starting in the upper thigh of either leg. Regardless, it’ll mainly show up on their front. For girls instead of the front, it will start in the middle between and in their inner legs. The patch usually shows on the front from where the urine fills their panties and a lot will show on the seat of their clothes 

\- Urine varies in color from clear to gold. Consider what the character drank a lot of. If very hydrated with water, it’s more realistic if their urine is a lighter color.

\- When the soaked fabric gets cold, for girls it will still remain a little warm in their upper inner thighs towards where it started. When the fabric gets cold it can feel clammy, itchy, and little more squishy if thick fabric and clingy if loose/thin fabric. 

\- Different movement can cause urine to still drip from soaked clothing.


	24. ballet fantasy

A ballet performance where one of the dancers is desperate and leaned back elegantly and their bladder lets go, trickling into the stage and wetting what they have on.

bonus, another ballerina/dancer is holding them up slightly so some gets on them and they just awkwardly blush, both of them still displaying the elegant calm of the dance in position


	25. bdsm fantasy

A couple is getting kinky and the one on top gets rope and ties it around the persons belt and around and between their legs for good measure. For an extra challenge the top adds a padlock to their zipper. After getting their bladder nice and full the one on top embraces them close. The one on bottom wants to embrace back but their hands are tied behind them. 

The one on the bottom has such a full bladder that every grinding motion on top of them sends strong waves of desperation through them causing their legs to tremble. The one on top delicately traces their fingers to the bottoms crotch region, and the one on bottom relaxes themselves before the one on top starts grinding again, leaning in close as the one on bottom helplessly starts kissing their neck, interrupted by moments of moaning and heavy breathing. The one on top starts kissing them, going further and further against the one on bottom causing the bottom to moan and melt into the one on top when a hot spurt escapes them and rapid fire tingling of desperation courses through them. The one on top smirks and bites the bottoms lip as the bottom one moans again with more hot urine coming out of them uncontrollably. Tears form in their eyes, it feels so good. 

“I’m… Im gonna….” 

They attempt to say as a rush of air escapes their lungs as their eyes flutter closed and their legs writhe again. The one on top gives one last hard push to their bladder and pulls themselves in close as their body heat and the heat of the one on the bottom starting to wet, the pressure pleasantly pushing against them both fills them with lust.   
The one on bottom starts kissing them passionately as they get soaked with warmth and the one on top starts kissing the bottoms neck again making them gently cry out in bliss.


	26. Prank fantasy

Prompt: As a prank person A makes person B think that they(person B) wet themselves as person b was sleeping by pouring water on them while they sleep and later Person A wakes them up to tell them and see what they do.

Another thought: Person B had to go really bad before they fell asleep, so when person A pours a little bit as a test, the stain on B’s crotch gets bigger with actual pee, shocking A.   
Or what if person A pours the water fully on person B who already needed to go really bad, so when they wake up wet they’re confused because they still have to go. Heheh and A is like “you already did!” B is so confused at what their bladder is doing. 

What if B wakes up during the pouring and A is all shy as they have to confess the prank. 

A prank where, if person A and B fight a lot, a new person, person C, decides to pour water on both of their laps and the bed while the two sleep and watch as they wake up and argue trying to figure out who did it.


	27. magic fantasy

A character that can wield magic has a crush on someone and starts to get jealous when their crush is talking to someone else for a long time.  
They decide they’ll speed up the process by making their crush’s bladder full. Despite the consistent pressure they add to their crush their crush doesn’t leave. They wonder if their power is even working and frustratedly give one last bit of pressure.

Suddenly their crush gasps and doubles over, wetting themselves full force, blushing and trembling. The person who wields magic is worried and tries to stop it but it’s no use as their crush becomes soaked.  
They feel very guilty, but this gives them an opportunity to help their crush afterwards and actually talk to them.


End file.
